Le suppositoire
by A-and-Y
Summary: Draco et Zoro se rapellent trop mutuellement leur ex. Sans compter que Zoro se sent d'humeur serviable au point d'aider Draco à se soigner... /!\ Un gros délire né d'esprits perturbés/!\


_Hello les gens,_

_Voici un cross-over, disons, étrange... Né des pérégrinations de nos cerveaux dérangés en cours Histoire-Géo. Pas sérieux tout ça, pas sérieux du tout même._

_Disclamer: JKR, Echiiro Oda, et l'idée originale, bah... heu Yelenika et Ana =D_

_Brefouille, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Le suppositoire **_

* * *

« -Pourquoi t'as les cheveux verts ?  
-Pourquoi les tiens sont presque blancs ?  
-Je reviens de chez le coiffeur.  
-Chochotte ! »

Draco Malefoy sorti sa baguette, mais un coup de poing la fit voltiger plus loin qu'un expelliramus ne l'aurait fait. Après tout, le fameux bretteur de l'équipage Chapeau de Paille n'avait pas une force quelconque…

« -N'utilise pas tes trucs lâches de pédé contre moi, bat-toi comme un homme !  
-Mais tu _es_ pédé !  
-Je suis un pédé viril, blondinette ! »

Et s'il y avait une chose que Draco ne supportait pas c'était qu'on l'appelle « blondinette », ça lui rappelait trop Quatre, son ancien amant.

« -Je vais te montrer, si je ne suis pas virile, tête d'algue ! »

Et évidemment, Zoro détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, parce que son ex tout récent, Sanji, qu'il aimait encore, l'appelait comme ça. Et c'était lui le SEUL qui avait le droit de lui donner des surnoms débiles.

« -Montre-moi alors, espèce de fouine ! »

Draco attrapa le tee-shirt de Zoro et colla avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Zoro se dit qu'il embrassait bien, que ses lèvres étaient douces, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.  
Il passa donc ses mains sous la chemise du sorcier et le sentit frémir quand il caressa son piercing au téton gauche.

« -Non, Zoro. Fais pas ça !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que… Parce que… non, c'est tout !  
-C'est pas une assez bonne raison ! »

Zoro continua à le lui caresser tout en lui léchant le cou.

« -Zoro ! Arrêtes, sinon… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Zoro l'embrassa. Cette fois, se furent les mains de Draco qui se baladèrent, et elles finirent par se poser sur les fesses de Zoro.  
L'épéiste poussa un râlement rauque et plaqua Malfoy contre le mur, appuyant son bassin contre lui. Draco déglutit en sentant le membre éveillé de Zoro contre lui. Quand il sentit les mains du bretteur ouvrir son pantalon il comprit qu'il était « foutu ».

« -Mais Zoro ! Arrête !  
-Prouve-moi que tu ne veux pas.  
-Bah si je le dit, c'est que-»

Mais Draco fut de nouveau interrompu par les lèvres de Zoro qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.  
L'épeiste fit disparaitre rapidement le pantalon de Draco et le retourna, le bloquant vivement sur une table et déboutonnant son propre pantalon. Il baissait le boxer de Draco quand...

« WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ? » fit une troisième voix.

Le sorcier et le pirate se retournèrent comme un seul homme (enfin, Draco avait quand même remonté son boxer avant) et virent Luffy (qui avait crié) et Blaise (qui semblait avoir avalé sa langue) qui les fixaient comme si ils venaient de voir la maman de Bambi poignarder le chasseur.

« -Heu… C'est pas ce que vous croyez ? Dit Draco hésitant  
-Oui, en fait… heu… Malfoy voulait que je lui mette un suppositoire.  
-Un Quoi ? demanda Luffy.  
-Et il est où, le suppositoire ? S'enquit Blaise, sceptique.  
-Déjà mis. » Répondit Zoro (hum, ce qui n'était même pas vrai…), pendant que Draco, rouge tomate, fermait son pantalon.

« -Et pourquoi ton pantalon est ouvert aussi, Zoro ? On t'a mis quelque chose dans les fesses aussi ? demanda Luffy  
-Non ! Rugit le bretteur, Heu… Ma braguette est cassée.  
-Reparo, lançât Blaise Zabini, c'est bon, tu peux la fermer. »

Zoro s'exécutât alors que le rouge lui montait de plus en plus aux joues.

« -Heu… Bon, ben je vais y aller je pense, dit Draco honteusement en sortant.  
-Au revoir ! Et j'espère que le supposition te guérira, fit… Luffy (Qui d'autre ?)  
- Suppositoire, souffla Blaise d'un ton blasé.

Zoro pestait intérieurement, ces deux abrutis venaient de foutre en l'air son plan cul !

« -Au fait Zoro, il y a Sanji qui te cherchait, dit Luffy  
-Il veut quoi ce Baka Cook ?  
-Baiser, surement répondit Blaise en dévisageant Zoro.  
-Ah heu… Mais… On a cassé, Bref ! Ne lui dites pas pour Draco.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy  
-Heu… Parce que Sanji n'aime pas quand j'aide Draco…  
-Mais pourtant il est très serviable.  
-Oui, mais tu ne lui dit pas !, commença à s'énerver Zoro »

Harry entra en trombe.

« -Où est Draco ?  
-On peut lui dire à lui que tu l'as aidé ? demanda Luffy à Zoro.  
-Mais tais-toi ! crièrent Blaise et Zoro à l'unisson. »

Blaise lança un sort de silence au garçon au chapeau de paille pour plus de sécurité, puis il appercut la baguette de Draco au sol.  
Il la ramassa et la donna à Harry

« -Tiens, donne ça à Draco, puis embrasse-le. Ainsi, vous vivrez « Happily Ever After »

Harry se saisit de la baguette de son bien-aimé et courut à sa recherche.

« -Quand à toi, Zoro, reprit Blaise, je te conseille d'aller retrouver _ton_ blondinet avant que Nami ou Ana le viole. »

Une fois ses belles paroles performatives accomplies, l'équipage du chapeau de paille, et les étudiants de Poudlard se dirent au revoir, sans vraiment remarquer Zoro qui bâillonnait Luffy qui tenait absolument à savoir si le suppositoire l'avait soulagé Draco de sa maladie.

* * *

Mot de la fin: _Je vous avez bien dit que ce n'était absolument pas sérieux ! _


End file.
